


Snacks

by Bjarka99



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Kittens, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjarka99/pseuds/Bjarka99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Season 10, during the crossover (#18). Let's pretend this happened right before Angel left the building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Joss', Dark Horse's, I'm poor.

 

"Didn't you have a package for me?" Angel asked Spike.

 

"Oh, yeah, it's in our flat" Spike said, pulling on his t-shirt, arms a little stiff from the bandaging. "Fred asked her parents to overnight her some things, and we added some american candy, peanut butter, the like. As much for Faith as Fred, really."

 

Angel followed him out of the girls' apartment and into the guys'. He hadn't been there yet. It was noticiably smaller than the girls', and full of action figures and maquettes. Spike closed the door behind him in a hurry, and Angel found out why a second later. A kitten had meowed at his shoe and was now trying to bite it.

 

"Get off, you" Spike nudged the kitten away with the tip of his boot. Five other little ones came out to play, emptying a box near the kitchen.

 

"Snacks?" Angel asked, picking up a blond one and holding it up to look at it. Spike looked at him in horror, and snatched the kitten from his hand.

 

" _And you say you have a soul?_ " he asked melodramatically, hugging the kitten against his chest.

 

"What's going on? " Xander came into the apartment, opening and closing the door quickly." I don't need to go get Buffy, right?"

 

"No" Angel hastily tried to explain.

 

"HE WAS GONNA EAT MY KITTENS" Spike said, pointing accusingly at him.

 

"I wasn't gonna eat them, I was just asking if they were for eating."

 

"He called them _snacks_!"

 

"As someone who was almost shared as a snack between you two once, I say no one has the moral high ground here" Xander stopped Spike's objection with a gesture. "Now, I'm sure Angel is very sorry he tried to eat the kittens..."

 

"I didn't try..."

 

 

"Do I have to make you two shake hands?"

 

"You're enjoying this" Spike accused him. "Immensely" Xander smiled. "Now, can I trust no one will get staked after I go to bed? I wanna hear it!"

 

"Yes" the two vampires chorused with a scowl that once might have made Xander very very worried for his life, yet now very obviously filled him with childlike glee.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
